Volatile organic compounds (VOCs) are commonly used in industrial products or processes, such as solvents, dispersants, carriers, coating compositions, molding compositions, cleaners, or aerosols. Volatile organic compounds (VOCs) are compounds of carbon, which can emit into atmosphere and participate in atmospheric photochemical reactions. VOCs emitted into atmosphere, such as those emitted from coating compositions during coating manufacturing, application and curing process, can be related to air pollution impacting air quality, participate in photoreactions with air to form ozone, and contribute to urban smog and global warming
Efforts have been made to reduce VOC emissions into the air. Waterborne coating compositions contain less or are essentially free from VOCs and are used more and more in coatings due to their reduced environmental impacts.
Since waterborne coating compositions contain significant amounts of water, atmospheric humidity can affect the drying of wet coating layers. High humidity level in the air can cause longer drying times for a wet coating layer produced from a waterborne coating composition. Typically, the wet coating layers are exposed to elevated temperature or reduced humidity to facilitate the drying. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background.